Hacker Suit
The Hacker Suit was a special suit that could be unlocked only by having a save file from Dead Space: Ignition on the console's hard drive in order to use it in Dead Space 2. It could be found in the second Conduit Room in Chapter 2: I Need Transportation. It was also the initial suit used in Dead Space 3. Appearance The suit consisted of a dark grey leather flight jacket, a black shirt with an unintelligible slogan on it, a pair of padded jeans, several pouches on the belt with a suspender, a pair of red gloves, magnetic boots, earbuds for communication and vacuum protection and a ballistic vest with an attached RIG, holo projector and thrusters. The mask exposed Isaac's neck and the back of his head. As it was seen during the first chapter of Dead Space 3, the RIG line and Stasis indicators are held onto the suit via metal braces. In Dead Space 3, it was only used as a placeholder for the first true suit that you got which was the EVA Suit. It had a new undershirt, new pants, lacked the gravity/rocket boots and most to all of the armor was removed. It also lacked the hologram projector that was normally seen on the RIG suits. Once you obtained the EVA Suit, you could no longer wear this suit for the rest of the game, much like the Patient Suit. Gameplay The Hacker Suit guaranteed at least 15 inventory slots and 15% armor. While equipped, hacking the consoles took one less stage to complete. There was also a Hacker Contact Beam Schematic that could be found near the beginning of Chapter 9. It was located in a Conduit Room. Although the back of Isaac's head and his neck was not armored and fully visible, he could still travel normally in space like he was using any other suit. This was just for gameplay purposes. Trivia * The suit cost 20,000 Credits and the Schematic could be found in the door labeled Conduit Room off the hallway with the TST billboard in Chapter 2. * Due to all RIG upgrades being retroactive, this suit became one of the better choices if you dislike the hacking minigame. It gained the inventory and armor rating of your best suit, but retained it's one less stage on hacks. * This suit was useful for the players attempting Hard Core mode as it could be obtained early on with a high damage resistance and inventory space for that point in the game. * Buying this suit would cause the Elite Advanced Suit to disappear from the Safe. * The suit appeared to have a shirt underneath it with some sort of writing on it. In Dead Space 3, the writing said "New Horizons, No Hope". Isaac also donned a wristwatch on his right hand in the re-iterated version. * The Hacker RIG was the first and only promotional/DLC item to appear in a sequel or any other game beside it's debut appearance. It also did not confer it's hacking bonus as the suits in Dead Space 3 only served aesthetical purposes. * As the EVA Suit was worn on top of it, it was possible that Isaac still had this outfit under his armorsuit by the end of Awakened as it was never taken off onscreen. *It was worth noting that the holo-projector on the Hacker Suit sat higher on the chest and was larger than most of the other suits in the game, most likely having to do with it's name. *The Hacker suit was the only canon DLC RIG in the Dead Space universe *In an early build of Dead Space 3, the suit can be re-equipped and is called "Colony Fatigues." Gallery File:Hacker_RIG.jpg|A matching Hacker Contact Beam File:Isaac Suit 2 Hacker.png|Concept art of the Hacker Suit File:DSI - Hacker Unlock.jpg|A screenshot showing the Hacker RIG upon completing Dead Space: Ignition. deadspace3 2013-03-14 21-46-39-38.jpg|Isaac's jacket from Dead Space 3 bears a close resemblance to the Hacker Suit. deadspace3 2013-03-14 21-47-25-02.jpg|Close-up of the wrist-watch. deadspace3 2013-03-14 21-47-11-33.jpg|Back view of Isaac's jacket from Dead Space 3 ColonyFatigues.png|The suit listed in a Dead Space 3 Alpha called "Colony Fatigues" Category:RIGs